


Numb Survival

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Mostly Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When she's young, Proxima learns best how to help herself survive Thanos and his training.





	Numb Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts table 4 claim to the prompt, _numb_.

When they are all young, Proxima learns faster than many of the others how to numb her emotions against the painful stimulus of their training with Father. She tries her best to instill her teaching in both Gamora and Nebula much the same to help them survive. 

Of course, they resent her for it as Father grooms her to take the place of a general that got much confident in their skills and far too mouthy with Father.

Their resentment means little to her as Proxima numbly ascends the ranks of their siblings and murders the general she is replacing.


End file.
